Shiomaneking
Shiomaneking appeared in 1972 TV series called Kamen Rider. Shiomaneking (シオマネキング Shiomanekingu, 72 & 73) - A powerful fiddler crab monster engineered by Shocker. He was in charge of protecting a secret base in Japan's Kumano region. Even after his original defeat, Shiomaneking returns as a member of various Shocker remnant factions even in modern productions and also as one of the soldiers of the Kingdom of the Dead, the Badan Empire. Dai-Shocker had multiple copies of this cyborg working for them. After the destruction of Mosquiras, stopping Ambassador Hell's plans in the Kumano region, Shiomaneking was placed in charge of the operations there in order to defeat the Riders in a future encounter due to its superior combat power. Shiomaneking kidnaps Professor Sakai, an oceanic researcher, whose skills Ambassador Hell intended to use to build a giant underwater city, monopolizing the oceanic resources of the region. Due to Sakai's refusal to work for Shocker, Shiomaneking proceeds to kidnap his wife and child in order to threaten him into cooperating, but during that operation he comes into battle against Kazuya Taki and Takeshi Hongo. Rider 1avoids his flammable spit and forces Shiomaneking to retreat. However, soon afterwards, they successfully manage to kidnap Sakai's family and Taki. Rider 1 sees them escaping in a boat, and quickly goes after them in a sea pursuit. While Hongo confronts Shiomaneking, Ambassador Hell and various Shocker Combatmen, Hayato Ichimonjisaves the hostages, joining the battle afterwards. Shiomaneking's pincer claw manages to strangle Rider 2, but he's soon rescued by Rider 1. Afterwards, Rider 2 turns around the battle, and he's heavily wounded by Rider 1's and Rider 2's Rider Reversal and Rider Double Kick. Although it's not destroyed by those attacks, Shiomaneking's flammable spit goes out of control, covering its body in foam that soon becomes a large fireball. Later revived as part of the Revived Shocker Kaijin (再生ショッカー怪人 Saisei Shokkā Kaijin, 27 & 28) to assist Quoit Kuwagata. Shiomaneking's physical power isn't even close to V3's strength in their initial match up. However, he eventually sacrifices himself to capture V3 who had invaded a Destron base. Dai-Shocker built multiple Shiomanekings, which were deployed together in the final battle in the World of Decade, where Dai-Shocker's main army was wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders. They're defeated in battle by Kamen Rider Black RX, Hibiki and Kabuto, and one of them is destroyed while attempting to protect Ikadevil. In the 1971 timeline, Shiomaneking returns as a revived monster. When the heroes and Shocker went after a Cell Medal,Nokko tries to save Naoki and Mitsuru, but Shiomaneking appears and cuts Naoki's hand, telling them to give him the medal. Poison Lizard Man joins him, but soon they face Rider 1 and Rider 2. Rider 2 destroys Shiomaneking with a Rider Kick. However, they're eventually unable to recover the medal. Due to the change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders. An once again revived Shiomaneking was among the many monsters who appear under Shocker's command in the future. During Kamen Rider OOO's failed execution, Shiomaneking was slashed by Eiji and swarmed by civilians, who beat him up. A Shiomaneking was one the soldiers of the Badan Empire, the Kingdom of the Dead. He's part of Badam's initial incursion to the surface, but doesn't manage to do much against Kamen Rider Gaim. It's later seen in Badan's underground city alongside the other forces. Shiomaneking resurfaces again during the final clash between Badan and the Riders, taking on Kamen Rider Agito. Near the ending of the battle, Shiomaneking appears alongside some Bandan Combatroids and Shocker Combatmen against Rider 1 when he is shot by Right from the Toqger, disappearing from the battle afterwards. Through an alteration to history rewritten by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, Shiomaneking is among the many monsters that serve the evil organization that rules the world in this alternate timeline created by Kamen Rider 3's assassination of the Double Riders in 1973. During the final battle against the Kamen Riders, Shiomaneking is part of the group that kills Kamen Rider Mach, but he's soon destroyed by OOO's Tatoba Kick. Shiomaneking makes his appearance emerging from the sea onto a beachfront where he is met by three of the Zyuohgers: Yamato Kazakiri/Zyuoh Eagle, Sela/Zyuoh Shark, and Leo/Zyuoh Lion, the latter two having tracked his malicious presence which they detected through their natural instinct as Zyumans. Realizing that they had the power to find him, Shiomaneking surmised that the trio would serve as excellent templates for Shocker to create cyborgs from. Assumed by the Zyuohgers to be one of their common enemy, the Deathgaliens, Shiomaneking corrects them by introducing himself before proceeding to attack the Zyuohgers, leading them to transform only to be interrupted by arrival of Takeru Tenkuji, who was pursuing Shiomaneking himself. Shiomaneking is engaged by Takeru who transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost, first adopting his default Ore Damashii before successively overwhelming him in Newton, Edison and Musashi Damashii. This is followed by the three Zyuohgers who transform and attack Shiomaneking themselves, with his appearance at this point being discovered by the Deathgalien aboard the Sagittari Ark, with their master regarding the Shocker cyborg as an interesting addition to the Blood Game. Beaten back by the Zyuohgers' Instinct Awakened modes, Shiomaneking is ultimately defeated by the combined finishers of Ghost Grateful Damashii and Zyuoh Eagle now as Zyuoh Gorilla, praising the Shocker army as he falls. However, with Deathgalien's Master Ginis wishing to continue the battle, Shiomaneking is revived through a Continue Coin infused with Ginis' cells provided by Nalia who shoves it down his throat while voicing her uncertainty that the process will even work on him, Shiomaneking not being of the Deathgalien. Nevertheless, it is successful and Shiomaneking grows to gigantic proportions, leaving the Zyuohgers to face him using their Zyuoh Cubes, summoning Cubes Gorilla, Shark and Lion to form ZyuohWild 6*2*3. Shiomaneking is soon enough blasted back by ZyuohWild's Wild Cannon before being finally finished by the Wild Rocket Knuckle attack, vowing that Shocker will rise again as he is destroyed. Shiomaneking is part of a Shocker force that attempts to capture Mayu Tachibana, but Nova Shocker troops get in the way. Shiomaneking isn't a match to Buffal, but still manages to keep him busy for a while. Eventually Kamen Rider Ghost and Takeshi Hongo join the battle too, rescuing Mayu. Later, Shiomaneking protests about how half of the soldiers left Shocker for Nova Shocker, being ashamed to face Ambassador Hell when he returns from the dead. Later, Shiomaneking leads another force to capture Mayu again, but the Powered Up Kamen Rider 1 stands in his way. Shiomaneking is ultimately defeated by Kamen Rider 1's Rider Kick, exploding and disappearing on a river. Powers and Abilities Shiomaneking can emit a flammable foam from his mouth, has a blade for his left hand, and can swim well. Outside of water, its physical abilities are bellow the final forms of Rider 1 and 2's during the original series, being unable to match them in direct hand to hand combat, aside from its pincer claw. Its claw is strong enough Rider 2 is unable to break its hold by himself. Underwater, however, Shiomaneking easily breaks free from Rider 1 and escapes from him. In its modern appearances, Shiomaneking's flammable spit is a long range high pressure blast that instantly explodes upon touching its target, rather than the shorter range spit from the original series, that also took longer before bursting into flames. * Astonishingly, Shiomaneking was able to grow to gigantic proportions through the use of a Continue Coin infused with Ginis' cells provided by Nalia of the Deathgalien, who without certainty that it would be a success shoved it down his throat instead of the Medal Slots which are located with varying positions on the bodies of the Deathgalien's alien Players. Ultimately, however, Shiomaneking fared no better against the Zyuohgers Zyuoh Cubes than the average Player. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Crabs Category:Crustaceans Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Ritsuo Sawa Category:Characters Portrayed by Shoji Nishizaki Category:Characters Portrayed by Hisafumi Oda Category:Characters Portrayed by Tomokazu Seki Category:Characters Portrayed by Hiroyuki Muraoka Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1972 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Super Sentai Universe